I Have A Complaint
by KirbyMMcC
Summary: This is a series of one shots, mainly prompts from Tumblr but please send me prompts via comments or messaging! All ships welcome! All rights belong to TNT I don't own any of these awesome characters. K


My first prompt was from wohhh on Tumblr. Thank you dear for the lovely prompt! Sorry it's taken me so long to publish! Because your prompt would give away the story line, I'll summarize it down to 2 words …. Can't Move

It had been a long day. A very long day. Sharon had received a call from Provenza at 3am about a murder, now, 11pm when she arrived back home, she just wanted to relax before crawling into bed for a nice long sleep. Her back rested against the inside of the condo door as she kicked off her black heels and practically threw her purse on the table just to her right. The sound of snickers from the couch caught a hold of her curiosity as did the sight of Rusty & Andy sitting shoulder to shoulder. They're never that close… ever.

"Hello.." She said raising her eyebrows. Andy quickly spun around hiding what ever it was they were doing behind his back.

"Hi, um, you're back already?" Andy stumbled over his words as Sharon's hands landed on her hips enacting the Darth Raydor stare to sweep over her features.

"Rusty?" She said without removing her gaze from Andy's guilty face.

"Don't freak out." Rusty half whispered till hiding behind Andy's back.

"Rusty, the last time you said that to me you had just had half of your face beaten in. Show me." Her tone seemed to drop an octave at the command. Rusty stood up slowly holding a small black kitten in his arms trying not to gain eye contact with his mother.

"Nooo." Sharon said at the sight of two green eyes surrounded by black fur looking back at her.

"He was in the parking garage when I got home. Lieutenant Flynn and I will put up flyers tomorrow. I bought him some food and we've almost got him trained for the litter box." Rusty rambled off still avoiding her gaze while cradling the kitten.

"An animal is a lot of responsibility Rusty." Sharon said crossing her arms over her face while her features seemed to fade from the look of death she had been given the two men.

"But I'll take care of him. He was abandoned so I can't just leave him. How about I make you a deal. I'll keep him for one week, if no one claims him then we can discuss me keeping him." Rusty all but pouted as he rubbed the kitten's head. Andy smirked at Sharon in hopes she's give into the kid.

"1 week, if someone claims it, you have to give it back. And it stays in your room only. Deal?" She agreed as Andy gave her arm a squeeze before getting her a glass of wine.

"Thank you Sharon!" Rusty beamed before heading to his room as Sharon flopped herself down on the couch,

"You could have warned me." Sharon smirked accepting the glasses of wine as Andy sat himself close enough that she could rest her feet in his lap.

"And ruined the surprise?" He grnned rubbing her feet. "Someone will claim the kitten, don't worry. The kid will take good care of it till then."

Two days. She hadn't seen the kitten in 2 days since Rusty brought it home. Keeping his promise, it never left his room. With it being Saturday Sharon tried not to step foot in the office, but with a mountain of growing paperwork she opted to work from home.

"How much longer will you be?" Rusty asked checking the clock on his phone again.

"I'm sorry Rusty, im not even half way through. Why don't we go tomorrow? We can go to that gelato place too?" Sharon asked remember they were supposed to go to the movies.

"I'm doing that interview tomorrow."

"Oh, right, okay, then I'll finish this tomorrow." She said shuffling around her paperwork on her desk.

"No, Sharon its okay, you probably wouldn't like Star Wars anyways. Lieutenant?" Rusty said catching the attention of the man behind the laptop on the couch. "Since you're around … a lot and Sharon's got work, did you want to see the new Star Wars?" Both Sharon & Andy shared a look of complete and total shock.

"Yes, that would be great! Let me grab my jacket." Andy practically leaped from the couch before Rusty could change his mind. Sharon sat still in shock as she watched the two of them leave, overjoyed that they were spending time together.

Andy texted her after the movie, that they were going for burgers and would bring her something back for dinner. With the remainder of her paperwork sprawled out on the couch & coffee table for more comfort, she was almost caught up on it all. She began signing away the last of the paperwork when movement caught the corner of her eye. The small kitten made it's way across the top of the couch, down the arm rest and right into Sharon's lap. The fluff ball curled in, purring the whole time till his eyes closed on their own accord. Sharon, in complete shock, unknowing what to do, gave the soft fur a little pat before continuing to sign off the paperwork.

Her phone rang on the pillow next to her hip catching her off guard with a little jump.

"Good evening Lieutenant." Sharon said after seeing Provenza's name on her caller ID.

"Evening Captain, is this a bad time?" He asked on the other end.

"No, what can I do for you?" She asked unconsciously rubbing the kitten still sleeping in her lap.

"Hobbs is here, trying to close this case and driving me nuts with questions that I've already answered, care to join the fun?" Andy & Rusty walked into the apartment trying to be quiet once seeing she was on the phone.

"I think you can handle this one Lieutenant. I can't really move right now."

"Is everything okay? What happened?" His tone quickly changed to one of concern.

"Yes, I'm okay, the kitten fell asleep on me, and I'd rather not wake him." She said still petting the kitten.

"Captain, I don't need to hear your pet names for Andy, I'll go deal with hobbs." Provenza snickered on the other end of the line.

"No Lieutenant! I don't mean Andy! I mean a real cat! Of for heavens sake!" She said in a huff before ending the call to the sound of Rusty & Andy in stitches behind her.

"You do like him!" Rusty exclaimed still laughing before peering over her shoulder a the sleeping kitten.

"No, he's asleep and not bothering me." She said in an attempt to defend herself.

Two more weeks passed and no one claimed the kitten now named Louie much to Andy's amusement. He seemed to purr his way into Sharon's heart much to her denial.

I hope you all enjoyed this! I'll be posting more this week! Please comment what you think!


End file.
